1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to creating, storing and distributing digital content, and more particularly, to a system and method for allowing digital content to be created, stored and distributed to multiple users across multiple devices and applications.
2. Background
The concept of digital convergence reflects the fact that, because the production of media is rapidly moving towards becoming entirely digital, it would be advantageous to facilitate the compatibility of various digital formats and devices. But digital convergence requires the integration of both software and hardware systems. Currently, there are several obstacles to providing digital convergence in the field of media production, including a general absence of integrated workflow, a lack of standards, disparate software and hardware solutions and government regulations concerning digital distribution, among other factors. For example, several entities in the digital media production chain utilize proprietary devices or systems that only work with a restricted product line.
For instance there are interface gaps between media tools and editors, such as Discreet Inferno, Avid Media Composer, Da Vinci and Final Cut Pro, for example, and software (e.g., operating, database and file systems), such as, for instance, Windows, Apple, Linux, Oracle, Pinnacle and SGI. Moreover, there are additional gaps between software and hardware, among the various manufacturers, including IBM, EMC, Sony, Panasonic and Snell, for example. Accordingly, there is a need for an open solution across a wide variety of hardware and software systems.